


lose myself in a chemical moment

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, FWB, Facial, Frottage, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, No drunken sex, Past friends with benefits, accidental voyeur shiro, ambiguous ending, and goddamn does he embarrass himself in front of his friends, and instead he takes care of keith, and then they have hungover sex instead, because james is a sweetheart, blowjob, but keith is a lightweight, cute shower scene, cute tender moments too, do they get together?, do they stay fwb?, face fucking, handjobs, he walks in on them making out and grinding, jaith - Freeform, keith and lances bantery friendship, no actual sex just a lot of other stuff, s7 compliant, talk of keiths potential galra dick, which james may add that he does not have, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Maybe Keith was a horny drunk, or maybe James just lookedthatgood.





	lose myself in a chemical moment

Keith hadn’t been too keen on the idea of a party. They’d won, sure, but they’d lost countless lives in the process. Still, having been in space for however many years that he couldn’t quite care to count anymore meant that he hadn’t been in a situation like this for a very long time. Situation like this being; a place that provided free alcohol for the night and with everything that had been going on, Keith wasn’t about to pass that up. 

And so the evening went on, the paladins sitting on a cluster of sofas and conversing as they nursed their drinks, until of course, Lance made them all do shots… and so here they were. Since then the night had been pretty boring, and Keith hadn’t found anything interesting enough to get up for. 

And maybe it was the alcohol (it probably was), or maybe it was that it had been at least five years since he’d really seen him. But James Griffin was something interesting enough. 

Maybe Keith was a horny drunk, or maybe James just looked _that_ good. He came over, of course, probably a formality. Greet the Paladins of Voltron and the Captain of Atlas, but Keith wasn’t interested in that. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, maybe he wanted to pick up where they left off five years ago, or maybe he didn’t (he did) and so sticking out his foot for James to trip over was definitely an intentional provocation. 

He didn’t fall, like Keith had maybe a little bit hoped, but he stumbled and gave a sharp intake of breath, glaring at Keith. Keith only grinned teasingly back at him and then he’d watched him leave. 

Keith got up to follow him after a few minutes, not quite knowing where he’d gone. He eventually found him outside, the air biting cold and the sky dark. 

James turned to look at him as he approached, raising an eyebrow. Keith curled the side of his lip up into a smirk. 

‘You’re drunk.’ He stated and Keith nodded. 

‘Yes.’ He replied. ‘You’re not.’ 

James clenched his jaw for a moment before he answered. ‘No.’ 

‘No?’ Keith said in a soft teasing voice. 

James didn’t take it. ‘You didn’t need to do that.’ He said, voice quiet and hard. 

‘Do what?’ 

‘Trip me.’ He said, looking away. 

‘I wasn’t- I wasn’t making fun of you.’ Keith said, realising that maybe that hadn’t been the best approach. 

James huffed. ‘No?’ 

Keith huffed a laugh back at him, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him close. ‘No.’ 

Keith saw the corner of James’ mouth turn up. ‘There are other ways of getting my attention, I’m sure.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Keith asked breathlessly. 

‘For sure.’ James said, laughing a little. He wasn’t backing away and Keith had pulled him pretty close so Keith made the executive decision to close the distance between them, pulling James closer until their lips were pressed together. 

James made a small sound into his mouth of what Keith assumed was surprise, but James wasted no time burying a hand in Keith’s hair as he kissed him back. Keith backed him up until his back was pressed against the wall and they kissed until they were both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths, Keith’s thigh slotted between James’ legs. 

They sprung apart like they were still guilty teenagers as the door swung open and a group of people came outside and James was gone by the time Keith turned around. And then Keith realised he was half way walking back to his friends. 

It was probably only a few minutes before James was back in Keith’s vision and he called him over. 

‘Kogane.’ He said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks that Keith smirked at. 

‘Please.’ He said. ‘You’ve moaned Keith in my ear as you’ve cum enough times to warrant calling me that.’ 

James opened his mouth and then closed it again, giving a side glance to his friends who were avidly watching, all with similar gaping mouths. 

‘He’s drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.’ James said quickly and Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

‘Is he lying?’ He asked and James looked between him and Keith. 

‘I thought you didn’t want to tell Shiro.’ He said. 

‘Oh, don’t tell Shiro.’ Keith said, shaking his head and James looked between him and Shiro. 

‘I- why not?’ 

‘He’ll stop liking me if he thinks I’m a slut.’ Keith said as if James should have come up with that himself. 

‘You’re not a slut.’ James said and Keith bit his lip and shrugged. 

‘For you.’ He supplied with a grin. ‘James.’ He said deliberately, starting a new sentence and James gave a small sigh. 

‘Yes, Keith?’ He said back in the same tone. 

‘I want you.’ He said, standing back up and stepping closer to James. ‘To take me to bed, and fuck me until I pass out.’ 

James’ eyes widened and he gave a few panicked looks between Keith and Keith’s friends. ‘Keith.’ He said, taking a step backwards. ‘You are very drunk. Everyone is very drunk, and I’m not going to do that.’ 

Keith pursed his lips. ‘Why not? Don’t you like me anymore?’ 

‘It- It’s not about that, idiot. Drunk consent is not consent.’ 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘James, how many times have you fucked me?’ 

‘Well- I wasn’t exactly keeping a count.’ 

Keith let out a frustrated sigh, flopping back down onto the sofa. ‘Whatever. It doesn’t matter.’ 

James sighed and sat down next to him. 

‘Lance, why did you do shots with him?’ Keith heard Shiro hissing to Lance somewhere in the background. 

‘It’s not my fault he’s a lightweight.’ Lance hissed back and Keith rolled his eyes. 

‘Go away.’ Keith said sulkily to James and James huffed. 

‘Shut up.’ He said back and Keith did. 

Keith and James sat in silence for a long time, long after the other paladins had resumed conversation and Hunk had been kind enough to get Keith a glass of water, to which he was now on his second. 

James didn’t leave until most of the party had died down, and it must have been early in the morning at this point and Keith felt exhausted, though he’d done nothing but sit on a sofa for the past few hours. 

Eventually James stood up, leaning down to take Keith’s wrists and pull him up with him. 

‘I can take this one if it’s alright with you, Captain.’ James said, turning to Shiro. 

‘I- yes.’ Shiro said, still looking a little bewildered as he looked between the two. ‘Just- take care of him.’ He said in what Keith was sure wasn’t meant to be a threatening way but he also saw the way James saluted him and tightly nodded. 

Keith mindlessly followed James up to his room, only stopping to wonder why he was there after they arrived outside. 

‘Why am I here?’ He asked, blinking as James unlocked the door. 

‘Because you’re fucked.’ James said with a snort and Keith huffed a tired laugh. 

‘What, going to take care of me?’ 

‘Yes, actually. I know, shocking.’ He said sarcastically as he led Keith inside. ‘Clothes off.’ James said distractedly, going over to his drawers and pulling out a shirt, tossing it in Keith’s direction. ‘Bed.’ He said once Keith had changed. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought you weren’t going to have sex with me.’ 

‘I’m not.’ James said, folding his arms over his chest. 

‘Your loss.’ Keith said with a grin, getting into the bed. 

James huffed, pulling off his own clothes and pulling on a loose shirt, sliding in the bed next to Keith. 

‘You gonna cuddle me?’ Keith teased. 

‘No.’ James said gruffly, reaching to switch off his lamp and lying down. ‘Go to sleep.’ 

Keith rolled his eyes. James wasn’t taking any of his baits tonight. He laid down, letting out a sigh and closed his eyes. 

If after around half an hour Keith found himself snuggled against James’ front with an arm thrown over his waist then Keith could blame the alcohol for not throwing him off and moving away. 

Keith found sleep relatively quickly after that, pleasantly warm and comfortable and he fell into an easy, dreamless sleep. 

He felt like shit when he woke up.

Keith couldn’t tell if James was still asleep or not, but he was still pressed against his chest, James snugly spooning him and Keith blinked, the light from the curtains too much for him as he opened his eyes and then quickly closed them again.

He let out a soft groan, twisting onto his back, James’ arm still thrown across his waist and he wrinkled his nose, mouth feeling dry. 

‘Morning.’ James mumbled, not moving, lips now pressed against the side of Keith’s shoulder. Keith gave him a side glance and made a soft sound.

‘Morning.’ He replied, voice scratchy.

James shifted, sitting up and stretching, looking at Keith. ‘How you feeling?’

Keith sighed. ‘How’d you think?’ He said. It wasn’t a question.

James huffed a laugh and got up out of bed, going into the bathroom and coming back a moment later with a strip of tablets. He popped a few out and put them in Keith’s hand and then gave him the glass of water from his bedside table.

Keith wordlessly took them from him, swallowing them easily. ‘Thanks.’ He said.

James didn’t say anything in response, running a hand through his hair as he went to draw the curtains.

‘Sorry.’ Keith said softly, feeling a little ashamed of himself. ‘About last night.’

‘What for?’ James asked, turning to look at him over his shoulder.

Keith blinked. ‘I was kind of throwing myself at you.’

James shrugged. ‘Didn’t mind.’ He said, coming back over to the bed.

‘Oh.’ Keith said softly, looking down at his hands. ‘You left when we were kissing.’ He said, biting his lip.

James huffed a laugh. ‘You left.’ He said, watching Keith with amusement as he sat down next to him.

‘Oh.’ Keith said, eyebrows furrowing. ‘I didn’t- I didn’t mean to.’

James shook his head, a small smile on his face. ‘Well, I’ll forgive you, you were very drunk.’

Keith blew out a breath. ‘Yeah.’ He looked up, meeting James’ eyes. ‘Can I-?’

‘Yes.’ James said before Keith could finish and he didn’t know whether James knew what he was saying yes to but he leant forward to kiss him anyway.

James didn’t hesitate to kiss back, hands immediately finding Keith’s hips and pulling him into his lap so that he was straddling him and Keith let out a small sound into James’ mouth as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Keith’s.

‘Keith...’ He said softly as Keith rocked their hips together and Keith whined softly against him.

‘’M not drunk anymore.’ He said, voice rasping a little and he reached down, grabbing the hem of James’ shirt in his hands and he slowly pulled it up over his head, slow enough to give James time to stop him.

He didn’t stop him, rocking his hips back against Keith’s instead and Keith gave a soft gasp, tossing James’ shirt to the side and running his hands down his chest.

‘Missed you.’ Keith breathed against him, moaning softly.

‘Missed me or my dick?’ James asked, equally as breathless as Keith was as his hands gripped at his ass, grinding up into him as Keith ground down.

‘Mm.’ Keith made a non committal noise and James huffed a laugh, moving to pull Keith’s shirt off too, throwing it to the side where is own was crumpled, and he buried a hand in Keith’s hair, tugging his head back and kissing down his neck with wet, hot, open mouthed kisses and Keith gave a breathy moan, biting down on his lip, fingertips pressing into where he was gripping at James’ upper arm.

He felt James smirk against him, dragging his teeth over the skin, nipping and sucking and Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care if he was leaving marks because he didn’t want him to stop and his head was a mixture of aches and light headed dizziness.

‘James...’ He gasped, rutting against him, feeling James’ own hard cock sliding against his own through their underwear. 

‘Keith.’ James groaned back, biting into his skin and making Keith shudder a little as he gasped.

Keith reached down to pull James’ cock out of his underwear and then his own, taking them both in his hand and pumping them quickly and messily, gasping and moaning as James marked his neck.

Things became more frantic after that, both rutting up into Keith’s hands, breathlessly moaning and touching each other everywhere they could, both heavily leaking over Keith’s fingers.

‘James- James...’ Keith moaned, fingernails digging into his back, hand erratically moving over their cocks. 

‘Cum.’ James groaned against his throat, lips pressed under his ear.

Keith did. He cried out desperately as he came over himself, frantically rocking his hips, thrusting his cock in time with his hand movements, head thrown back as he moaned, not slowing for a moment as he came, desperate to bring James over the edge.

It only took a moment for James to cum, biting down hard into his neck as he breathlessly moaned, cum spilling over into Keith’s hand, dripping down both of their cocks and mixing with Keith’s.

Neither of them moved for a few moments, panting against each other as they got their breath back. 

‘Definitely your dick.’ Keith said at last, a tease in his voice and James blinked, trying to figure out what he meant.

‘What?’ He asked, breathing heavily still. ‘Fuck you.’ He said, huffing a laugh as he remembered when Keith had said he’d missed him.

‘Give me a minute, fuck.’ Keith laughed and James swatted his arm.

‘Shove off, that’s not what I meant and you know it.’

It was a different dynamic than it had been before and Keith supposed that was due to ‘growing up’ or whatever it was called. It was better, somehow and James hadn’t shoved Keith out of his lap just yet. 

‘Tablets worked yet?’ He asked after a few moments of silence and Keith was reminded of the dull thudding in his head and he gave a soft shrug.

‘It’s nothing I can’t handle.’

He nodded. ‘Shower then breakfast? Food’ll probably help.’

Keith nodded, tucking his dick back into his boxers and climbing off of James’ lap and the bed, walking into the bathroom and waiting for James to follow him. 

If they spent a little longer showering because Keith decided to stop for a blow job? No one needed to know.

‘Keith-?’ James asked, wide eyed as Keith sunk to his knees under the warm spray of water.

Keith looked up at him. ‘Are you going to tell me no?’ He asked, grinning challengingly.

‘Well- no.’ James admitted and so Keith took his cock in hand, slowly jerking him back to hardness. 

‘I didn’t think so.’ He said, still pumping his cock as he leant in to bite into the skin of his inner thigh and James let out an embarrassing squeak that made Keith snort.

‘That hurt.’ He said indignantly, but Keith just sucked at the skin anyway, hand that wasn’t on his cock sliding round to rest on the flesh of his ass.

Keith looked up at him, watching as James bit down on his lip and swallowed, making a small noise as Keith nudged his hardening cock with his nose.

‘You want it?’ Keith asked teasingly, sitting back on his knees and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip.

‘Yes.’ James replied, voice tight and Keith could hear the want.

Keith did nothing but part his lips and he watched James swipe his tongue over his own, taking his cock in hand and taking a step forward, brushing it over Keith’s bottom lip and Keith made a soft approving noise.

Keith took James’ other hand, guiding it to his hair and it was quick to curl into it, gripping tightly as he pushed his cock into Keith’s mouth and Keith’s eyes fluttered closed at the hot and heavy weight on his tongue. 

Keith opened his eyes again, locking them with James’ and giving a soft moan as James began to thrust into Keith’s mouth, gently at first, fingers lacing through his hair, thumb stroking over his cheek, soft delicate moans falling from his lips.

Keith pulled back for a moment, looking up at him breathlessly. ‘I can take it.’ He said, wrapping his lips back around his cock and James groaned softly.

‘I know. Fuck, okay.’ He said, thrusting a little more roughly into his mouth and Keith gave a long whine as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, focusing most of his energy on not gagging and losing himself in it as he felt the tip slip slightly down his throat a moment before pulling back out and Keith moaned, eyes falling closed again.

James’ hand gripped tightly in Keith’s hair now, holding his head at an angle, gripping almost painfully in his hair as he thrust his cock into Keith’s waiting mouth but Keith wasn’t complaining; this was what he wanted, this was what he asked for. Tears pricked his eyes as his cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly and he spluttered a little, throat convulsing around his length, breathing deeply and swallowing the precum that was seeping into his mouth.

Keith wasn’t sure anymore how long he’d been taking James’ cock but he knew that his jaw was aching, as was his head and he could tell from the steady flow of precum and James’ breathy moans that he was close.

‘Keith-’ James said warningly, loosening his grip in Keith’s hair in case Keith wanted to pull back and he did, panting heavily, chest heaving as he looked up at James, parting his lips again, waiting.

James cursed as he came, jerking his cock for a few moments before he came over Keith’s face, cum spattering over his chin, only a little making it into his mouth, the rest landing in thick ropes over his neck and chest and it was with a broken moan that Keith realised he himself had cum in his own hand, shooting cum over the floor of the shower.

‘Keith- fuck.’ James said weakly, extending him an arm to help him up. ‘Are you okay?’ He asked gently, reaching for the soap and lathering it in his hands.

Keith gave a wordless nod, not trusting himself to speak as James began to wash away his cum from Keith’s skin.

‘Haven’t lost your touch, then.’ He said with a half smile which Keith returned with a weak laugh.

‘I’m not sure I did much.’ Keith said, tilting his head back as James washed the cum from his neck.

‘Hair?’ James asked, ignoring that and Keith shook his head; he’d only washed it the previous day.

The two finished washing themselves in a comfortable silence and then dried. James leant Keith some clothes and a toothbrush and Keith admired the deep bruises on his neck from earlier in the mirror.

‘You really- damn.’ He said, brushing his hair to the side and James gave what seemed to be a look of half guilt, half smugness. ‘No hiding what happened here, huh.’

‘Well, I think after what you said last night there’s no point.’ He said and Keith grimaced.

‘I- yeah, god.’

‘Breakfast?’ James asked, walking to the door and Keith nodded, following him. 

It was early enough that they caught the other paladins in the breakfast hall, after collecting their food Keith walked over to them, and James walked next to him in favour of going wherever it was he normally spent breakfast.

Pidge gave a low whistle as they sat down, rolling her eyes. ‘Thought you said you weren’t going to have sex with him.’ She said to James, pursing her lips.

‘He didn’t.’ Keith said before James could say anything.

Pidge wrinkled her nose and gestured to her neck, mirroring where Keith’s hickeys were. ‘Mhm.’ She said disbelievingly.

‘This morning.’ Keith supplied and she gave him a look. 

‘I don’t want to know.’

‘What the fuck.’ Lance moaned softly, looking up at him.

‘What?’

‘How did you have sex? I feel like shit, how do you not feel like shit?’

Keith snorted. ‘I do. And I didn’t have sex. Just- other stuff.’ He said and Pidge put her hands over her ears, loudly humming. ‘Shiro- stop looking at him like that, you’re not my dad.’ Keith huffed and Shiro put his hands up in surrender.

‘I’m not looking at him like anything!’ He protested and then huffed. ‘What I do want to know though, is why you thought that I would stop liking you if I thought you were sleeping with someone.’

Keith froze. ‘Did I say that?’

‘Yeah. Kinda.’

‘Oh.’ He let out a breath and shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I was a dumb teenager, I didn’t want to give you any reason.’ He said, voice quiet and closed off.

‘But… You know-’

‘Yes. I’m not an idiot, Shiro.’ Keith cut him off, not wanting a lecture, or wanting to have to listen to Shiro proclaim his affections.

‘I didn’t- okay.’ Shiro said, taking a bite of his toast.

‘So what was the ‘other stuff’ then?’ Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Why, jealous?’ Keith teased.

‘Of?’ Lance rolled his eyes.

‘The fact that I got laid and you didn’t?’

‘Please. I could have gotten laid if I’d wanted to, Mullet. It’s not my fault you had some hot boy waiting back here to shove his dick down your throat.’ Lance teased back and Pidge stood up and left, saying she was ‘going to get juice’.

‘Excuse me?’

‘I can tell from the way you’re eating.’ Lance said with a shrug.

‘Oh, and I suppose you’re very well versed with having dicks shoved down your throat, are you?’ Keith asked.

Lance shrugged and gave him a wink.

‘Fuck off.’ Keith said, huffing a laugh. 

James put down his glass, accidentally a little too loudly and they turned to him. He looked very uncomfortable.

‘Don’t mind Lance.’ Keith said, rolling his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of James’ mouth.

‘That was very tender.’ James said with a half smile, raising an eyebrow.

‘Shut up.’ Keith protested, folding his arms across his chest. ‘From you – you said you weren’t going to cuddle me and then you spooned me all damn night.’

James only shrugged. ‘Maybe I’m just glad you’re alive.’ He said quietly and Keith blinked.

‘ _That_ was tender.’ 

‘You’re blushing.’

‘Shut up. No I’m not.’

Lance chimed in. ‘Sorry Keithy-boy, but you are.’

Keith groaned and gave Shiro a pleading look but he shrugged, watching the exchange with amusement.

‘Calm down.’ James said, rolling his eyes. ‘I said I’m glad you’re not dead, not that I’m in love with you.’

Keith huffed and that was when Hunk finally piped up. 

‘So, James, buddy. In the interest of science; how’s the anatomy? Purple?’ He asked and Lance snorted.

‘What?’ James asked, thoroughly confused.

‘No galra dick?’ He whispered exaggeratedly and Keith bashed his head against the table.

‘What?’ He asked again, sounding slightly panicked now and Keith gave a heavy sigh, lifting his head and giving James a forced, obviously fake smile.

‘Hi. My name’s Keith and I’m half galra.’ He said, lifting a hand in a half wave.

‘What the fuck?’

‘Mm. Guessing that’s a no then.’ Hunk said, shaking his head and Lance practically collapsed in a fit of giggles before groaning and holding his head in his hands.

‘Um.’ James said, but Keith stood up, grabbing onto James’ wrist and pulled him up too, before he could say anything else.

‘Bye.’ Keith said loudly, swiftly leaving the room, breakfast half eaten, dragging James along behind him.

‘What-?’ James asked as Keith shoved him into one of the common rooms next door, which was thankfully empty at this time in the morning. ‘Galra dick?’

‘Yes, well. As you know, my dick is fine. So shut up now before I slap you and then go back and slap all of them.’ He said, feeling suddenly very stressed.

‘Keith.’ James said, voice unnervingly soft and Keith flinched away from James’ hand as he rest it on his shoulder. ‘Hey… Come here.’ He said, taking Keith’s hand and sitting down on one of the sofas and pulling Keith down onto him so he was straddling his lap. 

‘What.’ Keith said flatly, clenching his jaw.

‘Breathe. It’s okay.’ He said, resting his hand lightly on Keith’s cheek and Keith hated how intimate and tender the touch was.

He took in a breath though, like James had said. Then he kissed him. Hard. Kissed him until hands were buried in hair and Keith’s ass was being gripped, kissed him until they were breathless and panting, kissed him until they were instinctively rutting their hips together. Kissed him until Shiro’s voice broke through the sound of their soft moans.

‘I did not need to see that!’ He said loudly as he came in and Keith pulled away, breathing heavily and glaring at him.

‘Why are you in here?’ 

Shiro pointed to the coffee machine. ‘I wanted coffee.’ He said sheepishly and Keith rolled his eyes and went back to kissing James instead. Kissed him until Shiro was gone, kissed him until they were both achingly hard, kissed him until Keith had to drag James back to his room again.

**Author's Note:**

> isudhfiulsadfj not _quite_ as happy with this one as my other one but honestly at this poINT ILL TAKE ANYTHING james is a sweetheart and i stan 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
